


【Watson/Tony Stark】The Butterfly Effect

by shengluo01



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes is Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: If Tony Stark have Sherlock Holmes memory.If Watson have memory.





	【Watson/Tony Stark】The Butterfly Effect

“I am Iron Man.”  
——这是一切的开始。

章1  
麻省理工学院，John整理完教授的笔记正准备享用他的午餐——手作便当，他同专业的好友Lestrade就冲过来告诉他一个“惊人”的秘密——“Tony Stark is Iron Man.”  
“John，Tony Stark is Iron Man！”他的好友喋喋不休地重复着，直到John用食物堵住了对方的嘴——要知道这位仅十五岁时就进入麻省理工学院电子工程系大学部就读并以最高分毕业的“学长”照片至今还悬挂在名人栏那里。John受够了平时从教授或者其他人口中听到的赞美，他并不想自己难得的休息时间也耗费在Stark的赞美上。  
“我真希望Stark能开展一次讲座。”显然他的好友是钢铁侠的粉，并且决定爱屋及乌。John几乎要摆出那张“你之前可不是那么说的”脸，他沉默地扒着饭，任由好友把Stark吹到天花乱坠。所幸好友知道John对Stark并不感冒，在发表完自己对于偶像的见解后他们迅速把话题转到下午要做的研究上。  
这让John松了口气。

Tony Stark。  
John看着电脑屏幕。  
媒体宠儿的待遇是什么？看看这种头版头条的推送就知道了，天知道John只是想查个资料——Tony Stark这是不允许整个纽约还有不知道他的存在？！John恨恨地捶了下桌子，惹来好友惊诧的眼神。  
“John，Are you ok？”  
他深呼吸三次后说道：“Thanks，Lestrade. I'm ok.”  
“你这可不像没事的样子。”对方指了指他空白的报告书，“John，这不像你。”  
他们小组中，John一直是思路清晰条例明确的那位。所以在John对一个普通的课题束手无策时他们很容易看出他的心不在焉。  
“我去冷静一下。”很清楚以自己浮躁的心情再做下去也只是浪费时间，John站起身往外走去。他身后，Mary问Lestrade：“你确定John一个人可以吗？”  
“我不知道。”胖胖的男孩耸了耸肩，“让他冷静冷静吧，我可指望他帮我搞定另一份课题呢。”

John并没有像他们以为的那样让自己的大脑安静下来。事实上他蹲在实验大楼的楼梯上用手机把Tony史塔克的新闻看完了。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，只知道脑子里一直有个声音在催促他，催促他去了解这个男人，就像之前的每一次。他没有告诉过任何人，连从小一起长大的Lestrade也没有。他在见到Tony Stark照片时先是涌起了一股熟稔于心的感觉，紧接着就是滔天的怒火。  
你怎么敢这么做？！  
连他自己都不明白这股愤怒从何而来，他只能将之归类为他和Tony Stark的天生不对盘。  
可是，John无法解释他在看到Tony Stark失踪时担忧的心情，也无法解释在主流媒体残忍地宣判Stark死亡时，他笃定对方一定活着的信任感。虽然之后事情正如他推测的，可这些契合他想法的发展让John越来越恐惧他自己。  
他甚至有一段时间怀疑自己患上了幻听。  
比如现在的：“Watson.”  
他还是可以听到对方用缱绻不舍又幼稚的声调喊着他的姓氏。  
Lestrade认为这是压力过大的缘故，可是John清楚地知道这不是。  
也许思考这么多还不如尽快地解决课题？  
John试图集中思想，把所有精力用在课题的研究方向——这只是一个很普通的数据分析，但是他又一次失败了。  
往日可以长篇论述的大脑仍在罢工边缘，耳畔的声音依旧锲而不舍地念着他的名字，John叹息着给Lestrade发完信息，拜托他替自己收拾一下电脑后，John数了数自己身上的钱，决定去Boylston放松一晚。

当他在酒吧遇到Tony Stark时，某些事就有了解释。

章2  
他一直循环做一个梦。  
一个侦探和医生的梦，梦中的他和医生经历了许多有趣的冒险。他们合作无间，有医生才有侦探，他坚信着医生离不开自己也坚信着他们会永远这样亲密下去——可是梦境一转，他看到的是挽着妻子向他缓缓走来的医生，祝福的号角吹响，脸上洋溢幸福笑容的医生掀起妻子洁白无暇的婚纱，伴随神父的宣誓，轻轻的一吻为婚礼画上了圆满的句号——如果忽视医生礼服下的褶皱和他眼角的暗青……他为破坏医生完美的婚礼感到小小的自豪。接着，镜头转到去往布莱顿的火车，他成功地阻止了一场对医生和他妻子的谋杀。他很满意他的着装，那是为数不多能够让医生露出震惊神色的伪装——他喜欢那套衣服，毕竟有什么比他穿女装还能膈应医生妻子的呢？之后的梦境也多半是他与医生又一次合作打败了谁和谁——他从未梦到过结局，这些只限于他的猜测。可就像他以为他会是医生最亲密的人时上帝看不惯他的自信那样安排了医生妻子的出现，这一次上帝仍旧选择破坏。  
梦境的终点在于瑞士的莱辛巴赫瀑布——  
他惊醒了。  
“Sir？”有着纯正英国口音的AI担忧地喊了他一声，他摆摆手，示意自己没事。AI贴心地操纵机械臂为他端来一杯热水。他喝完，又清了清嗓子。钯元素超标的事被圆满解决，Stark集团下跌的股票在清洁能源的开发下冉冉升起。一切都往好的那面发展，连世界都变得和平起来。他看不出还有什么能够让他在一年内都梦到同一个场景。  
即使这个梦境并非他以往的噩梦。  
“Jarvis，你觉得创造一个记录梦境机器的可能性有多大？”  
“Sir，根据我的计算，成功率在75%”  
“很好Jarvis，来点音乐。”  
“为您服务，Sir。”

托尼计划造一个能够记录他每晚梦境的机器，并将这个列为首要完成任务。他在工作室内一待就是几个月，期间除了必要的社交外他几乎没有离开过。那个恼人的梦境在他戴上检测头盔时却不再烦他了。睡眠的因子连同梦境一并被他的头盔阻绝，他渡过了十五个无梦的夜晚，直到他因为过劳被Pepper压回了房并且Jarvis还贴心地锁上了他工作室的大门。  
“我是你Dad，Jarvis！”  
“Sir，在关于您身体健康的问题上，Miss Potts具有优先权。”  
“Damn it！”手脚大张躺在那张足以容纳三个人的大床上，Tony翻来覆去许久后坐起。他要求Jarvis把他的平板拿来，他需要再进行一次精密的计算。但以往言听计从的好管家这次采取了非强硬不合作的态度，就连Tony威胁要把他捐给州立大学他也没有听从对方的指令。  
Tony只得闭上眼，认命地催眠自己。他在心底把那个梦骂了无数遍，又尝试着数羊甚至让Jarvis播放容易让人进入睡眠的轻音乐——一番折腾下，连天都快要蒙蒙亮时，Tony终于再次进入了那个梦境。  
这一次，他听到了自己的声音，在那个名字恋恋不舍地离开他的唇齿，他用腻到让人发颤的语调喊着对方：“Waston.”  
以及对方无可奈何的回应：“Holmes.”

“Sir？”面对出神的Tony，Jarvis不得不提醒他的主人。  
“Jarvis，储存进度。”  
放下手中的焊接工具，Tony顶着一身机油味走出工作室。刚刚一瞬间，他似乎来到十九世纪的英国。在一个有着福尔马林和火药的刺鼻味道的房子里。屋子杂乱无章，厚重的帘子遮挡着他的视线，他窝在被简报掩埋的沙发上抽着烟斗。氤氲的烟雾就像他的思绪，这时，有人拧开房门。他听到对方用无奈的语气问他：“Holmes，你又对我的狗做什么？”这个纯正的英伦腔正与Jarvis喊他的语调相应——“Sir？”

他伸了个懒腰。  
过度的熬夜让他无意识趴在工作台上睡着了，他询问了Jarvis进度，得到答复后把后续一系列工作都扔进了垃圾堆。Pepper在五个小时前打电话要求他出席今晚的慈善活动，他得为此做好准备。

章3  
John，或者应该叫他Watson——在Boylston与Tony Stark见面后的晚上，他做了一个源远流长的梦。  
梦中的他是一名军医，离开战场后他成为了侦探的助手。侦探的名字是Holmes，他们合住在贝克街 221/B。每天的日常陪侦探奔波在案发现场外就是应付侦探的各种搞怪——有时候侦探兴起会想捣鼓什么吃的，然后把他们公寓的厨房炸的只剩下煤渣。他们要在Miss Hudson上来问责前把厨房的狼藉收拾干净——每一次，每一次在Watson觉得自己的忍耐力已经越过警戒线后Holmes会用他实际的行动来告诉他，还没有，还不够……  
John用旁观者的角度看完了医生与侦探之间的纠葛，包括侦探不希望医生离开做了许多蠢事来挽留医生，包括侦探对医生的妻子耍起幼稚的脾气，包括医生那场幸福的婚礼，也包括医生婚礼上的那些不完美……直到那辆去往布莱顿的火车，他看到了女装的侦探，近距离的接触让他看清了对方的样貌——那个和Tony Stark一模一样的容貌。  
所有的一切都有了解释。  
比如他现在这个和上辈子相同的名字。  
再比如Tony Stark和Holmes一样的容貌。

记起一切的John还是麻省理工学院的高材生，顶多是在面对自己那个和福尔摩斯评判一无是处的探长同名的好友Lestrade有着些微不自在，尤其发现对方是Iron Man铁粉的情况下。  
至于Iron Man，John除了那次偶遇外并未见过他——他不是那种为了看Iron Man一眼就能跑去咖啡馆坐一天的年轻人，有这个时间他更想去接触一些他从未了解的疾病。Lestrade关注的Tony Stark官方帐号他也从未关注过。以他对Holmes的了解，对方绝对不会自己管理这个帐号，发过去的留言也多半会被筛选，更何况Tony Stark是一个未来学者。John希望有一天他能够凭借自己的学术认识他，而不是以虚无缥缈的印象或者毫无根据的假设。  
哪怕Tony Stark拥有Holmes的记忆。

John为手中这个课题忙了有一年，等到他终于找到突破口，也是纽约面临巨大危机的那次。所谓的复仇者联盟组成，他在画面中看到了满目疮痍的纽约和抱着核弹进入太空的钢铁侠——Damn it! John丢下研究到一半的细胞转身跑了出去，他跑过了两条大街，跑过了大桥，两边的建筑在不断倒退，他的脑子一部分说他疯了，一部分和多年前Holmes掉下莱辛巴赫瀑布重叠。路上的人都在讨论外星人的入侵，讨论新建成的复仇者联盟，讨论那些英雄，因为他们救了他们的命。John不知疲倦地奔跑着，直到有个老人抓住了他的胳膊。  
“小伙子，你要喝点水吗？”  
他很想说不用了，他还有事，但是干涸的喉咙让他发不出丝毫拒绝的声音。一呼一吸间，凛冽的寒风在胸腔里肆虐，John的脚步慢下来才意识到周边的街景是他五分钟前看到的。他摸了摸口袋，衬衣里只有几块硬币。他用这些零钱又买了两瓶水，就坐在马路边缘咕咚咕咚喝光了他们。那位让John补充水分的老人问他需不需要吃些东西，John摇摇头。他放空的脑子里只有一个想法那就是赶到纽约，他要去见Holmes，这很疯狂，John清楚他的想法很疯狂，但是他忍不住。  
一想到Holmes在自己面前和Moriarty同归于尽，John就忍不住闭起了眼。

他跟在那些熙熙攘攘的人流中登上了大巴。Lestrade找到了他，带着他的大衣和钱包。他不知道John为什么要去纽约，但是John的表情告诉他，这是他现在唯一想做的事。作为朋友，Lestrade无条件支持John的选择。John说：“到了纽约我会给你发消息。”  
Lestrade说：“如果你可以给我带几张钢铁侠的签名照。”

John在波士顿前往纽约的大巴上给Tony Stark的邮箱发了一句话：“Holmes，I can't get you out of my mind.”

章4  
第一次合作虽然称不上愉快但也还行。  
在和神盾局深入交谈过后，他们都同意了复仇者联盟这个计划的可行性。  
不仅是为了纽约，也是为了死去的Coulson特工。  
Tony扩建了他的Stark大厦，给超级英雄们都准备了独有的单人间。只是在装潢的时候，他单独开辟了一层楼，将之打造为英国维多利亚时期的风格——如果要问为什么，那句至今仍被保留在他信箱里的话就是答案。

John出现在纽约街头的时候已经是大战结束后的第二天，Tony正在曼哈顿参与有关超级英雄和外星人入侵的采访。Stark团队的公关尽职尽责地跟在Tony身后，阻止任何人和Tony亲密接触。John就站在不远处，Tony的平安让他心里悬挂着的大石落地。即便新闻都没有提到任何关于Iron Man出事的消息，John在没有亲眼目睹前也无法放心。  
在Tony作为Iron Man为他的粉丝签名时，John想起他应该为Lestrade要一个。鉴于他没有带任何纸笔，只能麻烦对方签在了他的衬衫上。  
如果Tony Stark签名的时候没有用他怀念了许多遍的声音喊他：“Waston”的话，他想，他应该是全场最淡定的一个。

他们近乎心照不宣地知晓了对方的身份。  
但是从未邀请对方进入自己的生活。

John还是那个他组里成绩头脑都是最好的一个，没有人询问他发疯一样跑到纽约的原因——在John给他们带来了Avengers的签名，甚至Iron Man还单独给Lestrade写了一条感谢对方将John送到他身边的留言时，他组里的成员更不可能提这件有损John形象的事。

Tony则住进了那层布满19世纪伦敦特色的楼层，这层除了他外没有任何人被允许进入。除此之外，他和复仇者联盟的其他成员关系也愈加亲近。复仇者纷纷接受了他的邀请，每天早晨餐桌上都充满着吵吵嚷嚷的欢乐气氛。他翻出了那个被他压在箱底下的读取梦境的机器，邀请Bruce加入他的科学研究。他给Clint取了小鸟的外号，调侃对方对甜食的嗜好。原本复仇者的餐饮是由Jarvis交由外卖代理，但是Steve用外卖并不健康的说法使得大家集体参与厨房劳务——当然这个除了Steve外的其余英雄都和厨房不对盘，尤其是Tony。  
在Tony第五次炸了厨房后，Steve认命地划掉了他的名单。没有人会觉得这不公平，考虑到收拾厨房带来的麻烦和Tony Stark的破坏力以及他的金钱，做饭成员的名单就在Steve和Bruce之中徘徊。  
在Steve和Natasha去华盛顿完成神盾任务，Bruce去印度寻找材料，Clint照顾着自己的家庭，Thor在神域处理战争造成的后遗症，原本热闹的大厦冷清下来，这让Tony不禁回忆起他穿过虫洞时的那股冰凉和恐惧。他开始不眠不休地打造盔甲，最长的时间有72小时没合过眼。他无法睡眠，一睡眠，那些奇瑞塔士兵就在他脑子里盘旋。  
这让他不禁怀念起那个困扰了他长达两年的梦境，以及梦境代表的真实——

John收到了一条短信。  
发件人为空白，短信上只有一条信息：“I'm back。”

他听到有人谈论着Iron Man，Iron Man正在麻省理工学院的上空徘徊着，John不知道该说那家伙什么，至今他还是认为他把所有的涵养都给了Holmes，他努力让自己冷静，但是在对方穿着他的盔甲出现在他眼前时，John就很想踢他屁股。  
“Waston，俯瞰城市的感觉怎么样？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“Waston……莫非，你恐高？”  
John真的很想踢他屁股，但是他现在只能闭着眼睛紧紧抓着Iron Man的盔甲。

当他们终于降落在Stark的房产上，John用尽了他的忍耐力才没让自己一下子软倒在地。  
他真的该死的恐高！  
而该死的他不想被对方知道这个弱点！

“所以你为什么来找我？”好不容易缓过来的John端起茶杯，“别告诉我是什么需要拯救世界的任务。”  
“如果是呢？”  
“那我就踢你屁股。”John呲了呲牙，“狠狠的。”  
“好吧，的确不是。”Tony他看着John，就有一种想要逗弄对方的感觉。他是Holmes但他更是Tony Stark。他只是很想知道John是怎么看，怎么看这个。  
他到底是Holmes还是Tony Stark？  
“这重要吗？”John问。  
“很重要。”他说。  
“答案是两者都是。”John说，“你多久没睡了？”  
“大概76小时吧……”Tony想了想道，“我有更长时间没睡的经历。”  
“……”

没有人知道，Tony Stark在波士顿的一家私人公寓里被狠狠踢了屁股。罪魁祸首用超出寻常的速度把他压制在床上，并且用一种你不睡我就打晕你的语气友善地威胁了他。

他想，76小时真的挺久了。

——END——


End file.
